Trick or Treat
by scarlett2112
Summary: "I Can't Escape Myself" sequel: Mellie is more than a little miffed when the triplets are always the center of attention. She isn't about to let anyone ruin her Halloween plans.


_**Happy Halloween**_

 _ **This is a sequel to my stories, 'I Can't Escape Myself' and 'Born to Be My Baby'. This Damon and Elena are still favorites of mine.**_

* * *

Tired and cold, Damon walks into Glacier National Park headquarters to check out for the day. He stops to visit with a couple of acquaintances over a quick cup of coffee and after saying goodbye, hurries to his car to go home. Since Emma, Lily and Zach were born nearly two years ago, he and Elena have had their hands full. With three toddlers to take care of, paying a daycare was cost prohibitive for them so she's a stay at home mom.

In her very small windows of free time, she's trying to write a children's book. He's so damn proud of her. Just thinking about his soulmate always, always brings a smile to his face. It's mid October, snow is beginning to fall lightly as he drives down the highway. Five times a week, he makes the sixty mile round trip drive from their home in Columbia Falls to the park.

Sometimes he and Elena talk about relocating to a warmer area, he works for the National Park Service so he could transfer. But with all of their family here and Damon's beloved Rocky Mountains, they know that they won't be going anywhere. Glancing at the clock on the dash, it's about six when he pulls into the gravel road that leads to their log home. He promised Mellie that he would take her to town so she could pick out a Halloween costume. They're driving to Polson so she can go trick or treating with Jenna and Zach's boys, Scotty and Zane. She's already bouncing off of the walls wishing the day would come.

He chuckles at the thought as he stops the car. Just as he steps out, the front door opens, his little girl runs outside to meet him as she always does. "Daddy," she squeals at the same time she jumps into his arms.

"Where is your coat?"

"Daddy, it's only just outside."

"It's cold."

"Can we go now?"

"Isn't it suppertime?"

Damon has to laugh when she sticks her lower lip out in a pronounced pout. "We'll go after supper okay?"

"Okay," she mumbles in a rather disgruntled sounding voice.

Damon kisses her cheek and sets her down when they reach the front door. As soon as he walks through, three screaming little people run over and wrap their arms around his legs. Damon is so in love with being a daddy. One at a time he picks them up listening intently as they tell him about their day. A few minutes later, Elena shows up to get them to the dinner table so he can change clothes. Damon doesn't let her leave without planting a kiss on her very lush lips.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. Had a hiker get lost but luckily we found him in a couple of hours."

"That was exciting," she offers, her face lit up with the smile she always has for him.

"It was tense. Did you find time to work on your book?"

"When they were napping, I did do a little research," she starts to say, pausing when she feels a tug on her shirt. She turns around, barely able to keep a straight face when she sees Mellie glaring at her.

"Okay, baby girl, we'll have supper so you and daddy can go shopping. Who do you want to be?"

"I don't know. I want to look at them and pick the one I like."

"Okay then, let's get to the kitchen."

Damon gives her a wink as she leads their daughter away. As soon as they walk through the kitchen door, he escapes to their bedroom for a nice hot shower.

* * *

After supper, Damon offers to help her clean up the dishes but she can see her oldest daughter is more than anxious to go so she sends them on their way. Damon helps secure Mellie in her seat and then gets behind the wheel to drive into town. It's no longer snowing but it's a little icy so he has to drive slow. Every time he looks in the rearview mirror, he can see her staring outside through the window. Shaking his head, he turns into town, stopping their car in front of the Halloween store. It opens once a year about this time.

Mellie has been wanting to go for a couple of weeks already but with the little ones monopolizing their time, he hasn't been able to take her till now. As soon as he stops the car, Mellie releases the buckle, jumps out and runs into the store without waiting for her dad. Damon locks the car and then follows after. He's amazed at how quickly she disappears in the aisles. He finally finds her looking in the adult row.

"These are much to big for you, young lady. Let's go to the children's section," he says, following her to the next aisle over. He walks right over to the princess costumes, pointing out Cinderella, Belle, Tiana and even Rapunzel. He lifts the Tiana one down because she loves 'The Frog Princess' movie.

"No, it's too girly," she says. Taking Damon's hand, she drags him up the aisle a little ways. She points to the 'Sally' costume.

"You want to be her?"

"Ah ha," she adds, bobbing her head up and down. Damon nods and start to thumb through them individually. He's relieved when he finds the right size. With it safely in his hands, they go to front of the store to pay for it. She proudly holds the sack when they walk out of the building and back to their car.

* * *

The week before the big night, Damon and Elena drop the children off at his parent's house. They offered to babysit for the night, allowing them to enjoy a romantic evening together. Damon booked a hotel room for the night so they could have a little honeymoon of sorts. After they say goodbye to their little ones, he drives to the 'Reclusive Moose'. As soon as they arrive, he tells her to wait in the car while he checks in. Several minutes later, he comes back with keys in hand. He leans over to give her a kiss and then drives off to their cabin.

When they get out, Elena looks around. Although she's certain it would be more enjoyable in the summer, she's still excited to have a night alone with her husband. Together they go inside, Elena is stunned to see a vase of roses and her favorite wine chilling on the table.

"Damon, they're beautiful," she sighs, breathing in their amazing smell. He knows she loves her wildflowers but it's not exactly the season for them. He pulls her into his embrace and claims her mouth with a ferocious need. His lips are soft and scorching as they move over hers. Flames shoot through Elena's body as his tongue probes at the seam of her lips, demanding and then coaxing to be let in. She opens her mouth to which he takes full advantage, sinking his tongue inside and exploring thoroughly. It is hot and wet and dangerously delicious. When he finally lifts his head, Elena's lips are kiss swollen and her skin is a beautiful blush pink.

"I love the way you taste," he murmurs against her mouth before pulling away from her completely. Despite giving birth to four babies, she's still a goddess in his opinion. Before she can utter a peep, he has her in his arms and carries her into the bedroom. After laying her down, he sets about freeing her from her clothes. He admires her firm breasts, her supple curves, her svelte legs and her exquisite beauty. Once he frees himself from his own clothes, he lays down beside her and closes his lips over one of her nipples, smiling against it when he hears her hiss his name breathlessly.

Elena winds her fingers in his hair when he slides his lips across her chest to give her other breast some attention. Soon she's arching beneath him, her hips rolling as she submits to his very talented mouth, her body becoming soft and receptive beneath his fingers.

She loves the tender way he is stroking her, as if she is something precious in his arms. Damon raises up to find her lips, capturing them while slipping his hand between them to find her moist core. With a serrated sigh he slips his tongue between her lips and his fingers inside her body. He takes one tempting swoop inside before Elena begins to whimper with pleasure, her thighs falling open as he strokes her sensitive inner walls. Elena arches into his body, feeling the heat of his erection press into her thigh.

Damon blazes a red hot trail of kisses down the curve of her gazelle-like throat, tapping his tongue to the carotid pulse at the base of her neck. Their bodies twist and turn together. He feathers her clitoris, parting her lower lips to gain access. She moans as she begins to quiver around his fingers. Elena comes apart a split second later with a low scream, her skin tingling with pleasure, her hands fisting the sheets beneath her.

Gradually Damon replaces his fingers with the tip of his erection. The moment his flesh penetrates her warm and wet center, Damon moans aloud and shudders.

"Elena," he gasps in feverish pleasure. He pushes forward a bit, filling her body inch by delicious inch. The sound of his groans fill the room as she consumes his entire length.

He pushes deeper. Higher. Harder. Feeling him beginning to swell within her and the intense heat that it brings, Elena emits a deep guttural groan. Her eyes close and her thighs spread when he begins to rock inside of her. Elena runs her palms over the damp and sculpted musculature of his back, loving the way he feels beneath her fingertips.

He captures her lips in a heated kiss while slipping his hand beneath her ass. He cradles her body against him as he drives inside again and again, slipping in and out with ease. His breath comes in shallow grunts of pleasure. The friction created by their naked bodies sliding against each other is utterly delicious.

"Please, Damon…", Elena pleads, lifting her hips urgently to meet each of his demanding forward thrusts. On the cusp of orgasm, Elena's muscles flex and contract around his rigid length. When her mouth starts to part, she clutches Damon's shoulders and raises her eyes to meet his. Seconds later they come apart. Crashing. Gasping. And soaring to unbelievable heights. Damon continues to pump inside of her in shallow forays, riding out the last tendrils of his incendiary climax.

"That was mind boggling…" he breathes, gathering her close and burying his face into her hair.

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you, Elena," he whispers. He joins their lips in another ferocious kiss before pulling her flush against him and falling asleep wrapped in her arms.

* * *

"Daddy, how soon we gonna get there?" Mellie asks. He meets her stare when he looks through the rearview mirror.

"In about twenty minutes."

"What's taking so long?"

"Mellie, just relax. We'll be there before you know...," he starts to say when he's drowned out by Zach's scream.

Turning around in her seat, Elena looks to see what's wrong. She quirks her brows when she sees Lily pinching him. "Lily Salvatore," she scolds.

"He pushted me."

She gives Damon a slight shove when he chokes back a laugh. "He pushted her mommy."

"Stop encouraging them."

Damon gives her knee a squeeze and after another look in the mirror to see what their brood is doing, he turns onto the Polson exit. Twenty minutes later, he pulls into Zach's long driveway and stops the car. Mellie runs right into the house. She's ready to go trick or treating, having put her costume on before they left home. Elena used eyeliner to make the stitches on her face and red lipstick. The long red wig and patchwork dress and red shiny boots complete the costume. Although she fussed, it's too cold for her to go outside without a coat. She doesn't want it to cover up her outfit.

Damon and Elena get the triplets out of the van. Elena carries Zach while Damon has Lily in one arm and Emma on the other. As soon as they step in the house, Damon's eyes widen at how many people are there. Seems Jenna and big Zach are having a get together. They barely set the triplets on the floor when everyone it seems runs over to gush over them.

Mellie watches, she tightens her lips, getting madder as each second passes. Even Zane and Scotty are playing with her brother. She notices immediately that they don't even have costumes on yet.

She has her candy bucket in her hand ready to go. Mellie walks over to her dad and starts to tug on his shirt sleeve. Dropping his eyes, he smiles at her. He's just about to open his mouth to ask her what she wants when a pained wail echoes in the room. Damon excuses himself and goes to find who is screaming. He finds Emma at the foot of the staircase. She's sitting on her bottom, screaming up when Damon lifts her into his arms.

With her frustration growing, Mellie walks away and towards uncle Zach's study. She always used to play in there with him before she moved away with her mom and dad. Opening the door, she peeks in. He's just hanging up the phone. Hearing the door creak, he looks up and smiles at his still favorite great niece.

"Hi Mellie."

"Uncle Zach, I want to go trick or treating."

"I'm sure you do sweetie but I have a house full of people."

"But Uncle Zach," she starts to say when she's interrupted by Jenna walking into the room.

She smooths her hand down Mellie's wig, giving her a smile when the young girl looks up at her while saying to her husband. "We have company, Zach. You need to come out and help me."

"Sorry, Mellie. I need to help my beautiful wife right now."

He gets up from behind his desk, picks her up, setting her down just as quickly when they step out of the room. Before he walks off with Jenna, he tells Mellie to find some kids to play with.

Disgruntled, Mellie looks around for her mom and when she finds her she asks when they can go. Elena tells her to get her dad because he's going to be the one to go out with them while she stays home with Jenna and the babies. Getting even more upset, she turns around to go find her dad again. He's still holding Emma but he's visiting with someone else. She marches right over to him and tugs on his shirt once more.

"Daddy, I want to go."

"Alright, Mellie. Let me find mom and then we'll go. Are Zane and Scotty ready?"

"I don't know where they are."

"Let's go find them." Damon nods at the man he was talking to and when he sees Elena, he hands Emma to her while following Mellie. When she sees the boys playing on the floor with some other younger kids, she fumes. Damon leans over to tell them to get ready but they brush him off.

When some other man pulls her dad aside, she's had enough. She goes to the door, pulls it open and with her candy bucket securely in her hand, she slips outside and starts to walk away to go trick or treating by herself.

* * *

It takes a little while but Damon finally frees himself from everyone that wants to speak to him. Knowing Mellie is chomping at the bit, he goes to look for her, hoping to take her trick or treating before anyone else snags his attention. He looks around but can't seem to locate her.

Zane and Scotty are now ready to go too along with a couple of other kids. Damon doesn't see his oldest child anywhere. He goes in search of his wife, thinking that Mellie is probably with her. He finds her with Jenna and the triplets but Melanie Jane Salvatore is nowhere to be found.

"Damon, what's the matter?" Elena asks when she sees the concern on his face.

"I can't find Mellie anywhere."

"She has to be here."

Damon can hear the panic in her voice when she hands Lily to Jenna and then goes with him to look for her. They search the house and when they don't find her, he's certain that she isn't inside.

"We have to go look for her. You stay here with the little ones, I'll get Zach to help me look for her."

"You have to find her. There are drunk drivers out there, teens are out, they might have fun scaring a little girl. You have to find her," Elena sobs.

"I will," he kisses her head and then leaves her with Jenna. He finds Zach at the door ready to go out with his sons. He explains the situation. When he reaches into the coat closet and sees hers, he feels an even greater urgency.

Together with Zach and his sons, they go out into the frigid night. Damon takes off in one direction while Zach and the boys take off in the other. Porch lights are lit all along Zach's cul-de-sac. He goes from house to house to house asking if they've seen her. Several of them say yes but now she's long gone.

As he continues on, he sees a few groups of kids so he jogs over but doesn't find his daughter among them. His heart is pounding with worry as he hurries down the sidewalk like a mad man. He tries to think of where she might be. From there he sprints to the park, she used to love it there when they lived in this town. He looks in the public restrooms, in the baseball dugouts and the grandstand before running over to the play areas.

He's becoming frantic by now, his heart is pounding as fear begins to burn like fire through his veins. He can't help but imagine the worst, kidnapping, and..., it's too scary to even consider. Feelings the hairs on his neck stand up at the thought of something so horrible, he runs out of the park and down the block, yelling her name, not caring who might be upset by the noise he's making.

* * *

Cold and scared, Mellie walks up to a familiar house and rings the doorbell. Moments later it opens. "Mellie, honey, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I went trick or treating," she answers, her teeth chattering.

"Sweetheart, come inside. You're freezing." Mrs. Flowers steps aside to let her into the house. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"They were busy so I went by myself."

"Before you go out again, let me make you some hot chocolate to warm you up. I even have some real whipped cream to put on top. Would you like that?"

"Ah ha," Mellie agrees, bobbing her head up and down. Mrs. Flowers leads her into the kitchen. After putting some water in a pot, she turns the stove on and then excuses herself on the guise that she has to go to the bathroom. As soon as she's out of the kitchen, she picks up her cellphone.

* * *

Elena is practically climbing the walls with worry as she paces back and forth. Thankfully they got the triplets to take a nap so she doesn't have to worry about them. "I'm going to go to look for her too," she says to Jenna.

"Elena, Damon wants you to stay here in case she comes back."

"Jenna, I have to," she whispers, tears springing from her eyes. She hurries to the coat closet to slip hers on before stepping outside. After looking both ways, she disappears down the block.

"Trick or treat," Zane and Scotty yell while Zach looks around. After the woman drops some candy in their bags, he asks if she's seen his niece. When the woman shakes her head back and forth, Zach feels his heart sink into his stomach. He urges his boys back to the sidewalk and towards the next house when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Picking it up, he answers, his breath catching in his throat as he listens to the caller. After hanging up, he immediately calls Damon, followed by a second call to Elena.

After getting the message, Damon runs pell-mell down the sidewalk till he reaches the house. He nervously pushes the doorbell, rocking back and forth on his feet till the porch light comes on and the door finally opens.

"Is she here?" Damon blurts out.

"Come on in, Damon. She was freezing cold so I made her some hot chocolate to keep her busy till you could get here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. I'm so grateful."

He steps inside the house. After she shuts the front door, Damon turns to her again in a loud voice, "Have you seen a Sally, Mrs. Flowers?"

The older woman opens her mouth and before she can see anything, Mellie appears, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Mellie," he breathes, dropping to his knees, he pulls her into his arms, kissing her still wig-topped head repeatedly. When he stands up, they go to the table so she can finish her warm drink. Damon pulls out a chair and sits down, thanking the older woman when she hands him a mug of her hot concoction too. With a smile, she walks out to give father and daughter a few moments.

"Do you have any idea how worried your mom and I were?"

"You wouldn't come so I went myself," she says a little defiantly, pointing at her pumpkin bucket that's sitting on the table.

"When I went to find you so we could go, you were gone. It's dangerous outside on a night like this, not to mention freezing cold. When I saw that you didn't wear your coat, I was that much more worried. And your mom is frantic."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"I'm sorry too, baby girl." Just as he picks up his mug, he looks up as Elena bursts into the room. A huge gasp of relief leaves her mouth when her eyes meet their daughters.

"You are in such trouble, Melanie Jane Salvatore."

"But mommy, no one would go with me."

"Mellie, you know better than to scare mommy and daddy like that."

"I'm sorry," she repeats sheepishly, dropping her eyes to her hot chocolate. Elena takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. Before Mellie finishes her drink, she's yawning. Damon picks her up, holding her securely in his arms as they leave the kitchen to thank Mrs. Flowers. They visit with her for a few minutes and by the time they step back outside into the dark night, Mellie is sound asleep.

* * *

By the time they get back to Zach and Jenna's house, Emma, Zach and Lily are awake. Everyone hurries over, awakening Mellie. Damon puts her down but she clings to his side while rubbing her eyes. Shortly afterwards, Damon and Elena gather up their children. It takes some time to get them all ready for bed, diapers changed and washed up. Damon first washes the makeup off of her face, helps a very sleepy Mellie out of her costume and slips her warm flannel nightie over her head. He pulls her covers up and after pressing a kiss to her forehead, he turns on the night light and walks out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Elena walks out of the babies room at the same time.

Damon takes her hand, kisses her hair and together they retire into Damon's old room. "I'm tired. It's been a long night."

Raising on her tip toes, Elena joins their lips in a sweet kiss. "Thank you for finding her, for loving us and for coming back to me."

"I love you, Elena," he whispers, his voice crackling with emotion as he pulls her in for a long hug. When they part, he kisses her once more and whispers, "Let's go to bed."

Once they're both under the covers, Damon lays on his back staring at the ceiling. Elena can see that he's still tense because she feels the same. Suddenly he throws back his covers, gets up and walks out of the room. Moments later he's back with a still sleeping Mellie in his arms. She slides over so Damon can lay her between them in their bed. Then he gets back in and turns on his side, wispily petting her little cheeks with the back of his fingers. He leans up on his elbow to kiss his wife above their daughter, sharing a smile with her when they part. Damon lays down, takes his daughter's hand and closes his eyes, sleep comes quickly with her lying safe and warm between them.

* * *

 _Halloween is actually my wedding anniversary. My husband said he'd never forget if we married on this day. He hasn't! Go figure :)_

 _'Sally' is from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'._

 _Thanks to all of you. You never fail to jump in and support the stories Eva and I publish. YOU'RE ALL THE BEST_

 _Huge thanks to Eva. Thank you my dearest friend. I love you._

 _I do have an ICEM Christmas one-shot, 'Joy to the World' coming too. It will be posted in December._

 _Have a FUN but safe Halloween night. Thank you all again._


End file.
